<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Head In The Clouds by RECHerondale</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917368">Head In The Clouds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RECHerondale/pseuds/RECHerondale'>RECHerondale</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>47 Prompt List 📑 - Tarlos Edition [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boyfriends, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Beta Read, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:41:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RECHerondale/pseuds/RECHerondale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During a quiet evening together, TK realises just how much Carlos has come to mean to him. The need to tell the other man becomes unbearable, but how does he explain to Carlos that his feelings go beyond love?</p><p> </p><p>Prompt fill #1: "Are you even listening to me?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Reyes/TK Strand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>47 Prompt List 📑 - Tarlos Edition [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Head In The Clouds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, since it doing a Buddie 47 prompt thing,  I thought I'd do it for Carlos too. So, I present the fic inspired by the first prompt - "Are you even listening to me?"</p><p>I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think in the comments section, and leave a kudo if you have time.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They've just finished cleaning up after dinner and settled on the couch together to further decompress, and Carlos is telling him about something one of his colleagues told him about earlier but TK finds his mind wandering as he stares at his boyfriend. His thoughts stray from the story he's hearing and instead turn to the man sitting right in front of him, chatting away with a calm smile on his face. <br/>
 <br/>
He loves him. He loves Carlos. </p><p>It's not a new revelation, far from it, but it’s something he hasn’t quite worked out how to properly vocalise. They’ve already stumbled their way through the first time that phrase slipped out of Carlos’s mouth after TK brought food to the police station for a very tired and overworked Carlos in the middle of his third shift in as many days. After that occasion, it became like seconds nature to them both, having now exchanged countless “I love you” ‘s, so that’ not the problem. The problem is that TK doesn’t know how to properly get Carlos to understand how much he means to him.</p><p>When they met, TK wasn’t even sure he could trust his own heart ever again, and he had voluntarily chosen to dive into one-and-done levels of sleeping around to protect himself from ever making those same mistakes again. That was until he crossed paths with a Latino cop with the most beautiful smile, a body to die for, and a heart of gold. As much as TK hated it at the time, Carlos had him hooked from the moment he asked him to dance at the bar. </p><p>But he doesn’t regret falling for the other man.</p><p>Carlos is safe. He’s golden. He’s everything TK wanted but didn’t believe he’d ever find. Carlos <em>is</em> the colour TK needed to wash away all the grey. It’s his light that mercilessly chases away the demons and darkness that have haunted TK for most of his life – starting with but not exclusive to the demons that were nipping at his heels when he moved here and stealing the joy and colour from his days.</p><p>Thinking back to all the ex-boyfriend's that TK swore were ”The One" to anyone that would listen – that they were his soulmate, his predestined one true love – TK realises why none of them ever worked out. They weren’t Carlos Reyes – the Austin cop with a personality like the sun, who brightens even TK’s darkest days. Nobody has ever matched up to him.</p><p>Not Alex.<br/>
Not Ryan.<br/>
Not Matt.<br/>
Not even the first guy that stole TK’s heart, way back in the freshman year of high school, Rafael.</p><p> In truth, TK doubts that anyone ever would come close matching Carlos if he ever lost him. Every other guy would just pale in comparison.</p><p>TK is jolted out of his thoughts when Carlos gently squeezes his forearm to get his attention.</p><p>“Hey, are you even listening to me?” The other man chuckles fondly as TK tears his gaze away from where it had drifted to meet his boyfriend’s eyes, his full attention back in the present.</p><p>“Yeah – I’m sorry, I just spaced out a bit.”</p><p>Carlos’ smile dims a little as concern creeps into his voice. “Is everything okay? If you’re tired then we can just-"</p><p>“Hey, no - no, everything is great.” TK is quick to reassure the other man. “I was just thinking about some stuff and zoned out a little. I promise to pay attention to every single word this time.”</p><p>“What was you thinking about? If you don’t mind me asking...”</p><p>TK doesn’t even hesitate. “You.”</p><p>“Oh?” Carlos blinks in surprise.</p><p>“I’ve never met anyone like you before, and I doubt I’d ever find another like you either.” TK admits with a shrug. “I wouldn’t say you ever changed me, but you have changed how I see the world.”</p><p>“How so?”</p><p>“I once told you how everything was grey, that I just wanted to feel <em>something</em>.” When the other man nods, TK continues. “Turns out all I actually needed was you. You’re bright in more ways than one, and you’re kind, and strong – you see the good in people, even in me – and brave, and... you’re everything I’m not... and I love that the most. That you are my colour, my guiding light, through all the grey and darkness. I just... I love you, Carlos Reyes.” TK ducks his head when he meets his boyfriend’s gaze and sees the slight sheen of unshed tears in his eyes.</p><p>“Wow... that’s definitely not what I was expecting.” Carlos blinks back the emotion TK's speech had brought about before reaching over to caress the other man’s cheek, smiling as TK subconsciously leans into the caress. “You’re everything I’ll ever need too – both now and for the rest of my life. I love you too, Tyler Kennedy Strand ”</p><p>TK smile bashfully, overlooking the use of his full name because it’s Carlos saying it. “You truly are the best thing that has happened to me in a long time.”</p><p>“The feeling’s mutual.” Carlos returns the sentiment straight away, smiling widely. “You’ve changed my life for the best – and no matter what baggage you think you’re bringing to this relationship, I’m okay with it all because I can’t imagine my life without you in it anymore.”</p><p>TK sniffs, rubbing his eyes quickly. “God, I love you, but please stop or you’re going to make me cry and that wouldn’t be a pretty sight.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it, I know they’re happy tears and that’s what counts.” Carlos shrugs, using his thumb to wipe away a defiant tear that has made it’s way down the other man’s cheek. “Besides... you’re beautiful even when you cry, I promise.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>